


Weight of the World

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Implied Future Character Death, Minor Character Death, do not copy to another site, do not repost to another site, originally posted on tumblr on april 7 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: The king is dying and the future is uncertain.
Relationships: aranella/bracken meadows
Kudos: 5





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was also part of a prompt game on tumblr: send a number (or 2) and a pairing and i'll try and write a drabble or ficlet
> 
> This one was for Weight of the World + Aranella x Bracken
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on April 7, 2020. I initially thought about backdating this but I didn't backdate previous works of last year when I should have so...*shrugs*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ni No Kuni 2. That goes to Level-5 and Bandai Namco.

"His Majesty is dying," Aranella blurted out.

Bracken paused in her tinkering and turned to the communicator. On the video screen, Aranella suddenly looked more tired. As if she was truly revealing the weight of the world pressing down on her.

Bracken wished she can just drop everything and Travel to Dell at this very moment and just hug her Ella tight. King Leonhard Tildrum was a father figure to Ella as she grew up among the maid staff. The progression of Leonhard's illness was hitting her hard.

"How long does he have?" Bracken asked.

"A few weeks at best."

"Does Evan know?" Gods the poor kid is nearly eleven…

"He is," Aranella confirmed, "he also has had his studies accelerated. We hope it will keep him distracted."

Bracken winced. She doubted having the heir apparent prepare for his impending reign so fast would be any helpful. But it could keep some of the vulturing nobles and ministers Ella rants every few nights about at bay. As long as Ella and Lord Mausinger are around to guide him, Evan might get through his first few years okay.

"I…" started Aranella, "I hope you'll be here when…"

"I will," Bracken promises, "I will."

* * *

The funeral of King Leonhard Tildrum was on a sunny winter day. Aranella stood rigidly, pretending to not notice the future King Evan quietly sniffling by her left side.

Bracken stood by her right. She discretely squeezed Aranella's hand.

Aranella didn't squeeze back.

She should have.


End file.
